prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC541
Tsutawaru Kimoachi Komachi to Urara is the 41st episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis The episode starts with Urara trying to think what to write in her book, and then she meets Urara, who is reading her script. Later, at Natts House, Urara tells the girls she has a drama audition coming, and she has to come up with the last lines. She says it's a love story and she has to come up with a farewell scene where the girl expresses her feelings to a boy she always loved. Komachi was very surprised by this. Later, Urara was performing with her line as "I cannot say goodbye", and Urara asked Komachi, who was thinking about her novel, what did she think about her line, and she said it's great, but Urara understood she wasn't really honest. Later, at lunch, Urara asked Komachi did she really liked her line, and Komachi got upset, saddening Urara too. After school, Nozomi, Rin and Karen met Komachi at the library, saying, that Urara probably went home, but Nozomi said she's here. They all went to look for her, with Komachi finding her at the theater. Urara said she hoped Komachi would help her, and Komachi showed her draft, saying she has the same problem. The 2 tried acting the scenario, and after that Urara said, that she would like to play one of her books. Komachi said, that she feels the same way and would like for her to make her characters alive. Then Nozomi came here too, and Bloody appeared. He said that you should trust only yourself and conveying feelings is nonsense. Nozomi, Urara and Komachi transformed to Cure Dream, Lemonade and Mint. Bloody summoned his kowaina hands, while Coco told Rin and Karen, that something appeared. The 3 Cures defeated the kowaina hands, but Bloody repowered them, disappearing the Cures into giant kowaina hand balls. Rin and Karen came to the theter and seeing the hands covering the whole building they transformed to Rouge and Aqua. Everyone were battling, and when Mint awakened, Bloody said, that here she won't reach anybody. Mint then used her shield, and then tried uniting everyone's thoughts. She shot green rays to everyone, and everyone used their attacks on the green rays. They all united in the middle with Mint shield. Bloody disappeared, defeating all kowainas. Later, Urara said, that she fixed the line at last minute. She said she won't say anything and only stare at his eyes. That way her feelings will surely be conveyed. Komachi said she'll use the same thing and the girl wll only look at his eyes. Then Urara asked, does this book is based on someone, making Natsu-san at the store sneaze, but Komachi all blushed said, that this is purely fiction. Urara asked, how did she think of this, and Komachi just ran away, not telling. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi *Natsuki Rin *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen *Milk *Coco *Nuts Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes